Witchblade: tales of the Endacrion
by Little-Firestar84
Summary: Centuries ago, Mod and the Lady of the Lake joined forces to create the Endacrion, to help the Witchblade in her battle against evil.Centuries later, the new bearer collides with the Endacrion to stop a new common enemy. CH 4-THE FINAL ONE- is up,R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The place is the mystic kingdom of Avalon, banished from Earth at the beginning of the times from mighty magical forces, and only accessible at ,and thanks to, them; the time is around a millennia ago, a time that people now doesn't understand completely, a time for too long forgotten, in which legends, myth and truth are only one thing.

"The war is coming, I can feel it. The emissaries of Dark and Light are taking the battle at our borders, sister." A voice comes from across the shining waters of the lake, once shining of an emerald light, but that now spotted by the ruby blood of the fallen ones, and what was once clear and quiet, is now dark and in tumult.

No one seems to speak, there's no one around, it's like the voice comes from the waters themselves. Suddenly, when a crow planes on the white sands full of bones and skeletons of the many heroes who have fallen, an enlightened and evanescent figure emerges from the lake. It seems a woman, not so young, maybe 40-45, but it's not woman, at least, not a human one, because the creature seems to be made of the same water she emerged from. She stops in front of the dark bird, who becomes a new being, reveling its true nature; now two identical women, one dressed in blue, the other one in black, stand in front of each other. They are the Lady of the Lake and Queen Mod, entities ancient maybe like the world itself, emissaries of dark and light; betrayed and forgotten by the same humanity who once considered them goddess. As Avalon itself burns, as the castle where Arthur his having his final rest is eaten by the flames of a war that has almost nothing to do with them, the twin sisters are conscious that their end is near. That, with them, not only Avalon will fall, but it will happen the same to everything that ever had a meaning to the both of them… including their mystic powers.

"I don't care, my beloved sister – she answers with a sarcastic tone, almost smiling – if you'll fall with me, than, I'm fine."

"It's not about that that I'm worried about, sister – the Lady's voice is totally different from her sister's one, she is really worried, she cares about everything – we both know that falling is in our destiny, we knew it from the beginning. Still, there's a way, something that we can do, to allow, at least, part of us to survive."

"The fate of this plane of existence is no longer in our hands – she replies, going to leave, giving a last look at her lost home – but in the bearer's ones."

"She is young, too young. The balance could lose the battle."

"The balance isn't our affair... at least, no more. We are no more agents of light and dark, we are a way too far from that moment"

"I know, sister. But if the balance is lost, then the world is lost, too. And if the world is lost, we are lost, too."

"We are already lost, dear sister. But you were talking about a way to survive… what do you suggest, darling?" The dark figure turns her head in direction of the blue one, the hated sister she fought with for so many centuries, as thousands and thousands of crows fly around he ghostly image.

"It's finally time to stop to fight a war that begun so long ago that we already forgot why we begun it in the first place. It's time to join forces to help the balance to maintain his power and its existence. We need a champion."

"A champion, a herald, a bearer of our power and strength…"

"We'll fuse our powers and our lives in a new artifact, as light and dark did in the past, when they created the digitabulum."

"You spoke about a way to survive, but in this way, we'll only die before our time."

"We're doomed, sister. There's no way we can survive, we are already lost. This is our only way to survive.. this way, at least, part of us will survive."

"If we are going to do it, than I have to put some conditions… "

"Tell me your conditions, sister, and than, I'll see."

"The first one, is that I want to chose our champion. You see, there's a princess, descendent from the proud Amazons, who has learned the way of the sword and of the war. She is young as the bearer of the digitabulum, but she is strong, proud and fearless."

"If your words are true, then I agree with you. What's your other condition?"

"I'm sorry sister, but I don't think you have to know it, yet. As I'm having faith you, you'll to do the same with me. For now…" Both sisters walk in direction of each other, and, once they are one in front of the other, when their skins are almost touching, the hands of Mod touch the Lady's ones. In an ocean of flames and light, an evanescent sphere appears, and few seconds later it takes the form of an ancient medallion with a black gem at its centre.

"For now, as the Endacrion is born, we find our final rest after so many centuries of war…"

"…And for now and the future, Althea and her progeny are our champions…"

As they finishes to speak, the jewel starts to pulse of life, and the sisters disappear, assimilated from the black gem itself….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

_Today, __New York City__._

Running is one of the things she like the most, running is one of the things that help her to keep all the bad thoughts far away from her, and so, Sara Pezzini runs, in the streets of the Village where she lives, enlightened by the not-already-7 o'clock in the morning sunshine, as she peacefully listens to her IPOD to some hard rock music, and her mind flies a mile away, thinking about the apartment she is entering in, where, in the bedroom, Gleason is sleeping, near the bed of a small girl she immediately approaches, taking the little one in her arms, caressing her back, pacing tender kisses on her forehead, making her play with a transformed Witchblade, as she seats on the bed near the man she is going out with from a whole year now.

"Captain called. Waiting for you to come back home. Needed somewhere for a weird case. Called Dani. Already on the road." He tells her, more asleep than awake, laying on his chest, looking in her direction, as he feels her presence at his side, smiling at _his Sara, _his marvelous, sweet, beautiful Sara.

"Well, Hope, it seems that today you'll have to deal with Dani, instead of your mummy, because I have to follow some weird psychos..."

_A former church in the __East Side__._

"So, doc, what are we dealing with this time?"

Sara, dressed with shirt and jeans, is the first one to approach the coroner, who's examining from 7 to 10 bodies ; the crime scene is bad, that it's difficult to say.

"various parts of bodies, I still have to understand what belongs to whom. But one thing I can tell you for sure: they've been disassembled and eaten when they were already dead."

"Eaten as in cannibals? Is that what you mean? Then, why bother us? Wasn't better call the Behavior Analysis Unit, or the Special Victim Unit, or Major Crimes?"

"Because it's quite strange; you see, the Crime Scene Unit already took some mounds. Look here – he tells the duo taking an arm in his hands, and showing it to them – look at the tooth mark. The size is of the human dental arch, but the form… it seems like it belongs to a dog, or a wolf, more probably, even a coyote. And it's not the only strange thing: there's no blood around the teeth mark, do you see it? "

"I'm in the Police from almost 17 years, I know that, if there's no blood, it means that, whoever did it, it did it when this one was already dead..."

"yes and no, Gleason. The fact is, it's not that the blood wasn't running when it was disassembled, the fact is that there wasn't blood at all."

"So whoever did it, they killed and disassembled the bodies somewhere else. It's to clean here for…"

"No, we've already have the evidences that, whoever did this, it did it here. But before to do it, they took all their blood away."

"Ok. We've seen the crime scene. See you soon doctor, call us when you'll have other news." They are already outside the gothic style big church, when the Witchblade starts to murmurs something is Sara's ears, guiding them in direction of a nearby alley, where, at the end of the small streets, they see a figure, the silhouette of a woman they can't see in face, nor clearly, because the sunlight is at her back. Instinctively, Sara comes closer, as the figure does the same; at the end, they are just a couple of feet distant, and in that moment, a strange feeling invades Sara, and, suddenly, the Witchblade starts to change, like it was feeling something coming from the more or less 20 years old redhead, as old as Dani is, dressed with black jeans and a gipsy style white shirt, who's wearing a yellow gold catholic crux at her neck, along with a small bottle in miniature. When she sees Sara's digitabulum changing, she just smiles.

"Stay away from this thing, leave us handle the case, it's not work for you. Believe me, you don't want to interfere with us, bearer."

"Sorry sweetheart, but I normally don't let strangers interfere with my work. You know, police procedure." A mean smile appears on Sara's lips, as she speaks, putting the Witchblade- now transformed into a blade – in front of the girl, ready to attack; she does it just to prove something at her adversary, but when she does, in a blink of an eye she remains speechless, when she feels something coming from the girl's middle-age bracelet: the thing is changing, becoming a sword as well.

"Say Hi to my Endacrion, bearer." A she haven't already end to speak, she attacks with the sword Sara, forcing her against a wall cutting her clothes, making them in pieces; but the fight doesn't last long, because the Witchblade starts to attack, and it's a face to face fight, with blood, cuts and pieces of clothes everywhere. When the blades are at each other's gut, they suddenly changes to their "civil" forms, coming back to the bracelet form, and, where once stayed the owner of the so-called Endacrion, now stands two masculine figures, who shout at the girls at the same time; their voices sounds like full of rage and disappointment.

"Curator!?" "Teacher Marcus?!" Both Sara and the redhead, still at the soil after their fight, look in direction of the men, astonished, surprised, and their mouths speak at the very same time.

"Come with us." The man called Marcus tells them, as he already giving them his back.

"We need to tell you a story….we need to tell you all. Bearer, we'll need to tell it to the other half of the whole."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them

* * *

_The Curator's shop, time later…_

"So, you are telling us that the guy we've to investigate on, it's not a guy, but a pack of, a pack of…. – Gleason stares at the whole group near him, with hands covering his face, a little not in shock, because it's not the exact word to describe his feelings now, but like he has been hit by something he didn't see coming – Ok, please, can you repeat the whole thing again? Because, although I've seen all the possible kinds of weir things since I met Sara a couple of years ago, I've never seen something like that, so, please, just to be sure I've heard you right, repeat it for the last time."

"It's a pack of hybrids, half werewolves half vampires, we call them, don't smile or laugh, "werevampires" we thing they are migrating, we're not sure why they are doing this, but they left the Transylvania more or less a year ago, moving across the entire Europe; we think they took a ship from the port of Marseille, and landed here, but we doubt that New York is their final destination – Stella is at the centre of the Curator's shop, and it's not allowing people end their sentences; she looks at them, at crossed arms, not impatient, no she isn't impatient, she is just upset to be there, forced to work with people she normally doesn't work with : two police detectives, a wannabe dancer they know nothing about, a man just known as "The Curator", a man who owns just too many dangerous mystical artifacts in his shops (and a couple of them she knows them well enough to know how dangerous they are ) – listen, I don't know what you think, and, frankly, I couldn't care less, but I believe it's better if you let us handle this thing on our own. The council works with thinks like that something like twice a day, from something like millennia."

"Maybe I don't own any mystical artifact like the majority of you, but, from my point of view, _you_ were the ones who let them walks across Europe and America for _more than a year _and then let them escape__right under _your_ nose. Maybe we could, I don't know, join forces. After all, 3 Witchblades are better than one, right?"

"Detective Gleason, Stella doesn't have a Wi…. You mean that, at the moment, there are 2 Witchblades at the same time? - the man called Marcus, a man in his 50s, grey beard and hair, stops and stares astonished at the blonde girl in front of him and then at Sara and her kid, realizing what information the male detective just gave him. He goes, astonished and wordless, near the bearers, who're sitting one near the other, making the little Hope plays with "toys" transmuted from their bracelets – I thought it wasn't possible…. I thought there was just one and only…"

"Almost 10 years ago, the Witchblade contacted me, while I was already dying. She saved my life. Then, the last year, when I was pregnant of my daughter, I decided to pass it to someone else in order to protect the life of my still unborn child, and the Witchblade choose Dani. But when I went the labor started, the forces of the Angelus attacked me to take her. I was dying again, I don't know, maybe I was already dead, but when Dani came closer to me, half of the Witchblade went on my wrist, and there it remained. – she says showing them her wrist – now that you know why there are two Witchblades, you can tell us how you are intrigued with these…"

"Werevampires. The council of the Endacrion fights them from they day the saw the light, centuries ago, from unknown motives. It's what we do; we fought all the supernatural menaces from the day the council was born." It's Stella the one starting telling the story of the council, but then it's Marcus the one who takes the word and finishes the story.

"Millennia ago, we're not sure when, where, why and how, the forces of light and darkness joined forces, creating the Endacrion, Stella's artifact. The first bearer of said weapon created a brotherhood around her, in order to teach our children the way of the sword against our enemies."

"Children? You mean that…" as she realizes what exactly Marcus means, Sara hugs her daughter stronger than ever.

"It's how the hunters of the council are chosen, by legacy of blood. The same Endacrion Stella wears, has been passed on to her by one of her family's member."

"Sorry Boss, but now that we've done with all our family stories, can we, please, discuss the real business we're her for? I'd like to came back to the main topic, the one where we discus about the werevampires, thanks."

"Ok, it's not a problem for me. You just have to tell us where to find them." Dani enters in the conversation; in her tone they detect worry, it's true, but they can see how brave the girl is in her deep.

"The Endacrion will follow his trail; once we've found him, we'll find the others as well." Stella caresses her bracelet, at crossed eyes, to remark her words.

"He, who? What are you not telling us, Marcus?"

"See, Miss Pezzini… the werevampires' leader is one of their latest addictions, a man called Lucien. He was… once a time, he was one of us. See, when Stella's mother died, the Endacrion had to chose a new "host"; Stella was just a kid, no one believes the Endacrion was going to chose her. So her mother's brother convinced his son, Lucien, that the amulet belonged to him. "

"Both uncle Anthony and Lucien were mad, so, when, against all the odds, the Endacrion choose me, Anthony committed suicide, and Lucien decided to have his revenge against us joining our worst enemies, becoming their leader and trying to get what he thinks it's his right."

"Nice story, but how does it help us finding the werevampires?" Sara leaves Hope with Dani, and goes near the hunters, showing them a transformed Witchblade; she needs some information, and she need right now, at any cost.

"As I told you, the Endacrion knows my family, my blood. He can sense us. If your friend here has a map of the whole damn city, my artifact – she shows them the bracelet changing into e pendent – will show us where they are."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I don't own them, yet. Topcow does. By the way, if you're reading it, go to my profile page, and give a quick look at the pool; I'd appreciate a lot if you'd vote. Your opinion is important for me.

* * *

"Tell me you don't believe that your… _Endacrion _– Sara says, watching in disbelief Stella's artifact changing into a pendant and run on the map of the city, in search of something – that it will really find the werevampires' headquarter, right? We're not in a Charmed…. – she has to stop, because, a she is indicating with her index the Endacrion itself, the Witchblade takes life, changing in the same form as the Endacrion did, "embracing" it and running onto the surface of the map.- in a Charmed Episode."

"It seems that the Digitabulum and the Endacrion work pretty well together, what do you think, detective? - with and evil grin, Stella looks at the two pendants, who just stopped in a certain point of the city – it seems that, although we're not in a Charmed episode, it's working pretty well. We've just found were the werevampires are."

"I'll call few contacts, and see what's exactly there's on the point your Witchblades indicated… it's the only thing a mere human like me can do to help you all."

_**The day after, a couple of hours after the dawn.**_

"We enter together, and we open the coffins…_if they sleep inside them, _we put a post through their hearts or cut their heads. We'll not go separate ways, clear?" In front of the place were the werevampires are hiding, Sara is with Dani, Stella and Patrick Gleason, watching the exits and covering them, ready to forewarn them in case some "colleagues" show up: after all, the Witchblade is used to get in troubles with the Police, and, not so deep down, Gleason knows the Sara doesn't need more attention from her bosses than she already has; her boss, _their boss, _could no longer cover her…_them._

"I didn't remember putting you in charge, Pezzini. If there's someone who has to give orders here is the one who knows them better, and this one is, if you are forgetting this particular, me. " Face to face, the two women are acting like nothing but enemies; instead of joining forces, the two are trying to be both "alpha leader", without paying attention to what happens around them. But at then end, although Gleason starts to think they'll soon fight, they don't, because Sara doesn't reply, and enters first in the old construction, that was once an industry of some kind. Few minutes later, they finally find themselves face to face with a series of coffins, and they do what was told them. At the end, only one remains - the one who's on an altar, with lift candles on its sides. But once opened, they realize how much in troubles they are. "Empty? How it can be?" Dani looks shocked at her "bosses", not knowing what to do… until the "blades" start whispering something in their minds… something about danger. In fact, few seconds later, Dani – who's not used yet to this sort of fight, and her experience with "David" shows it – is against a wall, unconsius; although the Witchblade changed form, in fact, she didn't had the time to use it, since the creature who took her down was a way faster, faster than anything she has ever seen.

"Nice to see you again, cousin" the creature, taller than a bear, with long, reddish naps everywhere, long teeth, drooling on the floor, in search of blood, tells Stella with avoice that seems to come from the afterlife – and a not so nice one.

"Lucien…" she says as they stand one in front the other, blocked. She can't believe he was the man she used to know; yes, he was a bit mad (ok, not a bit, she has to admit, thinking better about it, maybe a way mad, after all…) but she reminds him like he was when they first met, few years back; he was a handsome guy, a normal one, and now… now everything about him is gone, leaving place to a monster, a monster who doesn't kill to survive, but just because he enjoys it. She really can't believe it, and so, he remains in shock, standing in front of him. Neither when he attacks her she leaves, it's when he is going to hit her that Sara takes a deep breath and forces her to duck, putting her on the soil with the help of the Witchblade.

"What the hell are you thinking about? What are you, just a bluff?" the brown head says as Lucien is again on his feet, after having hit the walls like previously Dani did.

"I though I could do it, Sara, I though I was right… but I can't… I look at him, and what I see, is what he once was… I'm so sorry…" she says her, crying. Sara is going to tell her something, but both girls are taken by Lucien and send against a wall, like Sara did with him a while back.

"after this night, they'll both belong to me…" he says, as he goes the unconsius bodies of the 3 women; but, as he is bending down on them, ready to eat Sara's flesh, something happen: for a second, Sara and Stella open the eyes again, and they unite their hands: as their eyes shine, they see what once was, and what it will be again, what it has to be….they see the past, and a key fro the future….

"_The war is coming, I can feel it. The emissaries of Dark and Light are taking the battle at our borders, sister. The balance could lose the battle.__ And if the balance is lost, then the world is lost, too. And if the world is lost, we are lost, too. It's time to join forces to help the balance to maintain his power and its existence. We need a champion."_

"_A champion, a herald, a bearer of our power and strength…" _

"_We'll fuse our powers and our lives in a new artifact, as light and dark did in the past, when they created the digitabulum." _

"_For now, as the Endacrion is born, we find our final rest after so many centuries of war…" _

"…_And for now and the future, Althea and her progeny are our champions…"_

In that moment, the Endacrion becomes liquid, and leaves Stella's hand to go on Sara's one, becoming one with the Witchblade, and generating a bright light, a light so bright that it's like the sun one, and leaves Lucien without energies; The artifact than takes the form of a blade, and, without waiting for Sara to take the "decision", like instinct – the one that belonged to the Endacrion – it cuts Lucien's head off…

_**At the Curator's….**_

"So, this is how the Endacrion was born. It was a fragment of power of both light and darkness sent her to help the Witchblade." Sara is still caressing her bracelet; although the Endacrion is still inside it, the shape it has is always the same.

"I didn't know it. I know there probably was some sort of relation, but I've never thought that it was so deep… maybe it was meant to be. It was the Endacrion's destiny… becoming one with the Digitabulum."

"What does it mean for me, now that I've the Endacrion inside my artifact?"

"It means that a new legend is born, Miss Pezzini. And, whenever you'll need help, the Council will be at your side. A legend died today here, but believe me – Marcus says her sweetly, looking at how she is playing with her daughter - a new one is born. And since today, our progenies… my one, Stella's , even yours… will be free to choose their destiny. It's a day to remember. Because, from now, we're free."

**_THE END_**


End file.
